Green Apples
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: So who exactly is the woman that stole Davy Jones's heart?And who is the real god that Jack was mistaken for? Well Tia Dalma and Anamaria can bring that to light.
1. Another One Up for An Adventure

**A/N: I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue into a whole What-I-Think-P3-Will-Be fic but I know that the majority of this story will be flashbacks and it will probably be only about 6 chapters. So I hope you enjoy. And review please!**

"So this is who you want to help us bring Jack back? Barbossa?" Asked Will, not at all entertained by the idea.

Tia Dalma smirked. "Aye. But dat's not all I got for ya. Lass? Come out here won't 'cha?"

"I told you these were my apples Barbossa!" Said a woman with long hair and dark skin wearing men's clothing coming from the back of Tia Dalma's shack, also holding a green apple like the one currently being bitten into by Barbossa.

"Aye. Ye did lass. Ye want this one back?" She glared at the pirate who was supposed to be dead.

"Anamaria!" Exclaimed the Pearl's crew.

"Aye that I am. Heard about your little adventure and couldn't bring myself to miss an opportunity like this. Besides me, Tia and Jack are thick as thieves the lot of us. Well……were….have been….." She said the last words a bit harsher than the rest.

"I's true ya know. We've had our share of fun with Sparra'," said the witch doctor with a laugh.

Anamaria could only glare at the woman as they began a heated battle. "We have haven't we Tia Dalma?"

Pintel looked at her "Jack's dead ya know? Didn't die when he was sposed too but he's gone to depths now." Ana shook her head ignoring the other dark skinned woman beside her.

"Didn't. I ain't shocked though. Such said pirate was a tainted and wanted man not only in these Caribbean waters but around the world. He was goin' down sooner or later."

"But he'll be coming back. That much I tell ya. And it won' be da winds blowing him dis time."

"Aye this time it's your voodoo." To which Tia could only smirk while Anamaria chose to sit at the table crossing her legs stop the other and chomping down on the deliciously green apple in her possession. "I reckon the captain went down with his ship did he not?"

"He did. But not by his own choice," spoke up Will, glaring daggers at his fiancé. Elizabeth looked around the room her eyes darting around as she tried to keep her composure and delay the stream of tears that threatened to fall.

"I….I shackeled Jack to the mast. He….he didn't want to go down with the Pearl. He said it was just another ship. But it was the only way…If he would have come with us we'd have all been swallowed by the Kraken!"

Will seethed "And the kiss?"

"How else was I supposed to get Jack Sparrow to leave us and go down with the bloody ship!"

"Seems a lot's happened since I was last upon the Pearl." She looked at the couple and then heard someone taking a bite of a fresh apple. "Barbossa! This is the last of my bloody apples ye'll be eating 'er else this knife'll be closer to the lower parts o' ye!" She launched the knife to hit right beside his face on the wall of which he was leaning on. His eyes widened and he dropped the apple.

"Banshee!" He whispered under his breath.

"I think ye should forgive her will before this one goes using more of her voodoo to take loves and break hearts," She stated with a glare to Tia, effortlessly yanking the knife out of the wall before going to get another apple.

**A/N: I'm gonna go see the movie a second time since I missed to much the first time. But for now this is what I've started as a What-If/AU fic because we know we all wanted Anamaria to show up sometime in the movie. **

**Review and I'll continue with it.**


	2. That Means Something Lass

**A/N: Thanks bunches for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Kaleida: I know! All the J/A fics are just dying out because she isn't in the second one. Write some A/U fics then since she wasn't in it! Put her in there some kinda way! ….I need a life…..**

**Captainme: You might be right. You might not be. Can't down and out right tell you that. But there's reasons to everything that happens. So stay tuned!**

**jackNanamaria: Really? I loved her! But the J/E thing really got be pissed to I had to stop myself from screaming 'Whore' when it happened even though I did manage it loud enough for a few people on my row to hear. The Tia/Jack thing wasn't in the movie but I read an interview where she said that her and Jack's relationship will be revealed in the third installment. Oh and AU means Alternate Universe. Its like when you change what happened. Like how this is an AU cause Anamaria really never came to Tia Dalma's house. Hope I kinda cleared that up for you…I know I probably didn't cause I suck at explaining things but sorry!**

**Countess of Angels: I'm glad you likie! I really hope you enjoy the rest!**

Ana came back with a fresh apple and regained her spot in the chair at the table. She looked around at the sorrowful beings in the room all lost in their own thoughts. Bloody hell if she was going to be upset about the death of Jack Sparrow. She had her reasons for hating Tia Dalma but Tia had powers. Powers that would bring Jack Sparrow back from any dead. And her past with Davy Jones….aye that would bring Jack back for sure if all else failed. Good ole' Tia Dalma….witch doctor, voodoo priestess…..deity.

Tia Dalma looked at Anamaria. One of Jack's many former loves. She always wondered why she gave it all up. Give up everything they had just to be normal? Was being supernatural such a bad thing? Oh the power she had. A special spell had taken it all away. And until the spell was lifted Tia would never have full access to her own powers….Oh Anamaria. So beautiful, so cut-throat, so…..cunning.

And in the middle of all this thinking the monkey jumped from Barbossa's shoulders to that of Anamaria's.

"Monkey likes ya Maria. Ya'd best head to dat," spoke Tia in her Caribbean drawl. "It means something."

"It means nothing. The monkey's grown fond of 'er. Remembers 'er from Isla de Muerta!" replied Barbossa.

"Don't yell ye bloody fool we're not ye're stupid immortal crew. And get this bloody monkey off me before it takes a crap or something!" He plastered a smug smirk on his face before picking up the monkey and putting him back on his own shoulders.

"Alright Jack no more jumping on the banshee."

Will's brows knotted in confusion. "You named the monkey Jack?"

"Aye lad we named the monkey Jack."

"Ana. It's been months since you left us. Where's ye been lass?" Asked Gibbs, for the first time since he said Aye, speaking up. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it back again, not entirely sure she had found the right words to answer the question in the way she wanted it to be answered.

"I've been here with Tia. Trying to….settle some things."

The blonde looked at the pair of dark-skinned women in a confused manner. "You've been here for months? You two can't go five minutes without fighting with each other. How could you possible do it for months?"

She lit a candle. "Anamaria is me otha' half, ya could say."

"Other third," the female pirate said taking a coin from her pocket and juggling it across her fingers as Jack would do.

"Otha' half, otha third. What's it t' anyone. Fact is we complete each other."

"Aye we do."

"You're lesbians!"

"Ragetti! Ye can't just go around asking women if their lesbians when they practice voodoo and handle a sword with skill enough to rival any man's! I's just not sma-…...Are you?" Inquired the old veteran pirate. Because although the sight of Tia's ink stained teeth and dirty face sometimes frightened (and repulsed him) she did have quite a nice body and Anamaria was very easy on the eyes herself…completely, body and face. And the combination of said dark-skinned ladies would be quite….. well…..he couldn't quite think of the write words to explain that level of excitement.

Tia laughed and a slightly calmer Anamaria spoke in her stead. "Not quite lesbians mate. Sorry for that… The situation between me and Tia…… 'tis complicated no. And not yet to bring Davy Jones or Jack Sparrow in the picture."

Will raised a hand to signal a stop. "Wait you have some sort of connection to Davy Jones?"

Tia nodded. "Aye! I do."

"Why don't you tell them Tia," urged Ana slapping down the coin and going to pick up the locket on the other side of her table. "This familiar to ye?"

"It's looks like-"

Ana nodded. "Davy Jones's aye."

"You're the woman!" No eyes pair of eyes were not on Tia Dalma.

The breaker of Davy Jones's heart. Right here in the flesh.

**A/N: So you're confused about a couple things eh? Yeah well you're supposed to be confused with it so deal with it and review! Lol. Really you are supposed to be confused and not understand what's going on but I assure you all will be brought to light in the next chapter….or if not then the one after that. At least I hope that's where my brain takes me. But review and I'll try to think harder….savvy?**


	3. Put Us Not Before Him

**A/N: I got 134 hits for this story and only 6 reviews! That's gonna have to get better or I may have to delay the updating of this fic. And I know that those who are reading love the fact that this had been posted and updated so closely. I know you don't want me to retreat to my old pattern of updating. So after this I'm gonna need a bunch of reviews! A big bunch. Think about it….read the fic……enjoy it……..and review.**

Everyone's eyes were on Tia while she glared daggers at the pirate and whispered something under her breath. It took a minute for the others to realize that she had worked her voodoo on the loud mouthed woman. Anamaria's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her neck and wrapped them around an invisible force that held her captive and unable to breathe.

"Reverse the spell that's come to pass!" she managed to choke out before her body fell with relief. Tia looked at her confused and then after a moment realized that she herself was under the spell.

"Dammit Tia. You never could take not having the upper hand very well. And that little stunt right there just pissed me off. So now everyone is going to know everything Tia. I'm tired of keeping this bloody little secret of yours love."

Tia struggled against the spell choking out words. "How……did…..you?"

"You didn't think I came back to join with you did you? That whole thing about Jack was a lie…..well not completely. And aye I knew but why I came back was to find everything I needed to reverse my spell…And I did," she said taking steps towards the woman and upon reaching her putting her hand on her forehead. "I reversed the spell and now you my dear sweet lass are being stripped of yours." Anamaria closed her eyes took a deep breath. "Make 1/3 the strength of 2." Tia's eyes rolled to back of her head and her mouth went slack.

"What in mother's love is goin on?" asked a stunned and confused Gibbs.

Elizabeth gasped "Did you kill her?"

"Nah, ole' Tia's got some life in 'er yet."

"What are you?" The former fiancé of William Turner asked backing away from her.

"Nothing that will do you harm lass. I have no need for foolish blondes who shackle incarnations to masts."

Will's face twisted in confusion. "What? Incarnation?"

Anamaria once again regained the spot in the seat picking the coin back up. "Ye' see. I's like this. Tia and I… Well we are 2 forms of the god Jack was taken for. But of course burning Jack would have been no good unless they would have burned the 3 of us together."

"Jack's the third part?" Gibbs said as more of a statement than the question he made it to be.

Ana nodded. "Aye. Jack's the third part. And ye see if Jack would have been burned then he would have had to find another host body. But he seems to like the body he's in….Was in. It's relative."

"But he's never showed us any powers."

Gibbs didn't believe her. "Aye. I've known Jack up t' 12 years and I've never seen him do anything of the special sort."

"He sacked Nassau without firing a single shot. But besides that…he's been stripped of most of his powers. The way I just did Tia. But he still has a few. And Tia will when she regains consciousness. I can't strip them of all of their powers. They are Gods after all."

The whole crew sat around taking in the information they had all been fed. Barbossa stood off to the side with the monkey on his soldier bored because of having already been introduced to the story although he had never seen a god's power stripped before. And Ana sat back with a smirk, looking at all of their faces. "Funny ole' worl' innit?" She laughed.

Pintel sat on a stool. "So are you 3 different gods? Or are you all the same being."

"We're the same person indeed. But three different forms; like the Christian god. The Father, the Son and the Holy spirit."

"But that means the whole foundation of my religion is a lie!" Elizabeth shrieked and Anamaria gave the girl wink.

"Put us not before 'im."


	4. I Wanted to Hear the Composition

"You all remember said compass do you not?" she asked looking around at many of her former crew mates; many of whom had very perplexed looks ridden upon their faces but they all nodded. "Well it was I that created the blasted thing. This whole situation is of my doing when you come to think about it," the god spoke putting a finger on her chin, seemingly in thought. "A great deal of things seem to be my fault lately. I should maybe try to stay out of mortal business ay? It's very hard not to though when I'm in a mortal body, no? Kinda puts a cramp on the whole 'no meddling' business."

Will's eyes widened at the information he had just received. This was brilliant. If this was Ana's doing then she could essentially undo it. "You did this? Then you can undo this can you not?"

"Wrong lad. Everything I do is for a reason. You have to fix this yourselves. There's a way."

Will yelled. "How?" His voice startled the crew but did nothing to shake Barbossa, the unconscious Tia Dalma and especially not Anamaria who sat there un-phased opening the locket.

"It's beautiful is it not?"

No one answered and no one spoke for a time. Until a bold voice came forward from Marty, the shortest man of the lot. "How did you do this?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

_**Many, many years before.**_

_Fingers played their way over the keys of the organ. A melancholy tune erupted from the instrument, and the owner of said digits sat before it with closed eyes lost in his own thought. A figured loomed in the dark listening to the music, leaning back on the wall with her arms crossed. Soon the music stopped and the figure stood on her on own using her hands as praise to the music. He heard the applause and turned around to acknowledge the figure that startled him. _

"_Davy Jones," the figure said making their way over to him and his instrument. He said nothing but look at the silhouette he could figure out in the darkness. The closer the person got the more he could distinguish her features. Dark skin…long hair… _

"_Tia!" It only smirked and shook it's head. _

"_Now, now Davy. Not all dark skinned women are that of Tia Dalma," said the woman stopping to pick up odds and ends placed carefully in Jones's cabin. _

"_You know my Tia?" It smirked unbeknown to Davy who remained in the dark as to the person's identity. _

_She crossed over to the other side of the room keeping her face and identity a secret to the man that he was now. Yes, this Davy Jones was a man. Before he became the creature he is in many a tale. But that is a long story yet. "Aye Davy, I know Tia."_

"_How? How did you get on this ship? We're in the middle of the bloody ocean! And how did you get in my cabin? How did you know Tia and how do you know my name?" The figure just stood there reading a paper she found on top of something ignoring but not unaware of the questions. _

"_That's a right many questions you have Mr. Jones... Beautiful composition this is I can imagine." He stood up enraged, confused and curious at the same time. The organ began to play without him. This tune was a bit less melancholy, though it was low in key with a slow pace. Davy looked at the keys move without his fingers. The keys moved up and down without a soul to force them. _

_His eyes widened in a delayed reaction as was his custom. "What the bloody hell?" _

"_I wanted to hear the composition," she stated nonchalantly. _

"_How the hell are you doin' that?"_

_She shrugged and replied casually: "Magic."_

_His eyes narrowed at the figure. "Show yourself!" It had only been a short time and he had already begun to get tired of the mysterious beings antics. She actually quite reminded him of Jack Sparrow. A man that had run out Davy's patience long ago. _

_She clicked her tongue. "See here Davy…I am running this show. You'd best just sit back and enjoy the ride."_

"_Who are you? And what do you want?" _

"_Ah…I can tell you like to be in control of things. Well that is horribly bad luck. But…for your benefit I shall tell you my name." She stopped short; the keys falling into place as the piece ended on the organ. _

"_Well……?"_

"_The name's Anamaria."_

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my loves captainme,jackNanamaria and Countess of Angels. **

**jackNanamaria: Yes I did mean that luv!  I promise that soon I will soon update the W/A fic! I just want to make sure that I do a good job on Green Apples and Just Like Him. Once I'm steady with these two then I will try to add another story in the mix. So please be patient with me! I promise it'll be worth it!**


	5. Just Carve it Out

"_Anamaria ay?" She nodded. "And…" he quickly cut off the question realizing there probably wasn't much of a point in asking the woman what the hell she was doing on his ship or who she was._

"_I know what you were going to ask." She said still going through his things as before. "Well lucky for you I am someone who can take all of your suffering away…And I can replace it with what you've always wanted." His eyes narrowed and he brushed back his hair. _

"_And what might that be miss?"_

_She paused putting down whatever she held in her hand. "Well for one…immortality." She turned around to him taking a step into what little light there was in the dark captain's quarters. _

"_Tia granted that to me…when she was still in love. And besides…one life time 'tis enough of a pirate's life miss."_

"_Well then maybe in the next 100 years or so you should change professions. Mayhap become a thief or in any case make a respectable living." He frowned upon the latter idea. Him…Davy Jones…become a respectable man? There wasn't even a chance of that happening. He was bound to be a scallywag, a rouge. A respectable man, making an honest living? He somehow couldn't even fathom the thought. _

"_An eternity is an awful long time."_

_She shook her head and grinned. "Not as long as you think."_

"_You said for one. Out with two then!" She held up her hands as if to say 'hold it'. _

"_Alright, alright! I'm getting there. Since you already have immortality I will hand over my power over the sea to yours truly," she said with flamboyant Jack-like gestures. "Along with this." _

_Davy looked around the cabin upon spotting nothing on her person but a rosary, scarf and pistol. She pointed to the window. He stared at the window in awe as the gigantic tentacle slithered along the porthole; one of it's suction cups almost covering the entire glass. _

"_What in mother's love?"_

"_It's called the Kraken." She moved closer to the man bringing her mouth to his ear. "With it you can take down the Black Pearl."_

"_And Jack Sparrow?"_

_The woman chuckled. "You'd have a hard time of that but I imagine it'd be possible," she lied. No one could kill Jack Sparrow. Not even she could kill Jack Sparrow. But taking down the Black Pearl… that would be as close as you'd get. _

"_What's in this for you?" He looked at her skeptically for the first time. He'd taken her words as truths the entire time she'd been here. She replaced him in the seat using the whole thing to spread her legs across._

"_Thought you'd never ask, luv. Only thing I want from you dear Captain is your heart… And your soul."_

"_Should I make a blood sacrifice as well?" He offered the sarcasm to her. She shook her head no. _

"_I'm pretty sure the heart and soul'll be enough…"_

"_Should it be handed to you on a platter?"_

"_No just carve it out." He looked at her incredulously. "What?" she shrugged. "You have no need of it any longer. Oh and the ship! See now the ship is important. Those lost to the sea… are eternally a part of The Flying Dutchman's crew. That is the name of this bloody ship, no?"_

"'_Tis."_

_She stood up from her seat. "So then we have an accord?" _

"_I'm not being offered enough." _

"_What the blazing hell-"she closed her eyes tightly for a second and thought. "Alright, alright, alright! Here!" Ana yelled reaching behind her back to come back forth with a rather large compass in the palm of her hand. Davy Jones looked at her suspiciously. _

"_One: What the bloody hell would I want a compass for? And two: You kept that entire bloody thing on your person?" Anamaria threw up her arms in exasperation. _

"_It's bloody magic!" He already knew not to question any further. Not saying another word. "So then…NOW do we have an accord?" She smirked, waiting for the reply she knew she was going to receive. _

"_Wait you never told me what was so special about this here compass." _

"_Oh that! Yes well this compass...beautiful little thing…Does not point north." She said opening the compass, trying to read it._

"_And why would I want a broken compass?" He asked. She raised a finger and shut the contraption._

"_Not did I say it was broken. I said it did not point north. See instead of pointing north…It points to what you want most," she made the offer enticing. It was not much she was offering or much she got in return. At least not to Ana. Power of the sea…one thing she had stripped from Tia that she would not be able to regain. Unless of course Ana took it back from Davy. Jack had lived in his mortal body for near 20 years without having the bulk of his powers. She was sure Tia could do without powers over the sea for…oh…all eternity._

_He looked intrigued and pondered for a second. "We have an accord." They shook on it and at that moment he could not help but make out the gleam in her eye. _

"_One last thing Davy…You'll be not to step on land but once every decade." He stood with his mouth agape. "Well ta," she said and walked through the cabin disappearing beyond the door without it ever opening. "And I'll be back to collect!" she called from beyond the door. _

_He watched the figure leave. Quite sure he had just made a deal with the devil._

Barbossa sneered at her. "Bloody deal with the devil!"

She stabbed her knife into the wood of the table. "I'm no devil luv…I'm a god."

**A/N: So I read the first 56 pages of the 1st draft of the script to the third film yesterday. It's awesome! I can't wait for it to come out. **

**jackNanamaria: wow the site sounds awesome. Can't wait to see it so let me know when you get it running. **

**Captainme: Thanks! I'm glad it's catching your attention!**

**Countess of Angels: Thanks luv!**


	6. The Crew's Getting Restless

The crew, Tia, Ana, Barbossa and even Elizabeth had a drink of rum that night, Elizabeth surprising many with her tolerance to the substance. And oddly after the drink Tia, Ana and Barbossa were no where to be found for the remainder of the night only to reappear in the morning as if nothing had happened from somewhere along the marshes. They all had questions about it but kept lips tight.

The day after, the rowboats filled up with members and non-members alike of the Black Pearl. Will, Anamaria, Tia and Barbossa settled in one boat while Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti took another. What bothered them most in the second boat was that non one in the first rowed it moved along the water without any aid, taking them the course to their beloved Black Pearl. Pintel urged Ragetti to stop not understanding Tia's powers. She saw this and smirked, letting her mind make up for his physical lacking. The second boat moved along with the first, effortlessly slicing the water as it passed all the way to their ship.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

For 2 months they'd been sailing at sea not to know where the wind was about taking them. And the Pearl's crew did not like it one bit. The ship's floorboards creaked under Gibb's feet as he moved up to the wheel. He stood behind the captain of the voyage; the seemingly aimless voyage. The moon shone above and the captain's face grew hard.

"Is there something ya be wantin' Gibbs?" The captain asked.

"Well…" Gibbs stammered. "The crew-" the captain cut him off quickly before he started spewing more marked words.

"I decide what and what not the crew knows." The captain said harshly but not quite finished. "The crew knows nothing," the captain concluded.

"Lass-

"As of two months ago I've been captain. Do not make light of that Gibbs." He swallowed hard catching the Captain's meaning. The captain would not suffer the flood of questions; but the crew would not suffer continuing to ask. He turned his back to the captain, making way to tell the crew of the news. It was a short way down the stairs and Gibbs had a good idea what was going to happen but he couldn't let it.

"Boys!" he called to them. They stood up, coming to attention at the first mate's call. He found himself not able to face them only giving eyes to William Turner; one of the few who would stomach this. "We have no news." He looked around at their faces. They held disappointment but not long after did it take for them to change to rage.

"That stupid crazy bitch!" yelled one of them, anonymous in the crowd of pirates. Gibbs' eyes hardened.

"There'll be no name-callin'," attacked the first mate. At one point she had been as fond a crew member as Cotton, Marty or the captain, the _real_ captain.

"I say we send her to the depths!" Another cried out.

William tried to rationalize the situation. "We'll never get Jack back if we don't have Anamaria. Her and Tia are the only ones that know the way."

"A mutiny!" the next said before thinking it entirely through, the frustration getting the best of him. It made almost as little sense as killing her. Pintel rolled his eyes at his friend.

"If she ain't on the Pearl she's no good!"

"Oh! Right, right," replied Ragetti, the picture gotten. "Then let's lock her in the brig!" Pintel sighed.

"Ye can't- Wait. That would work!" he concluded. "The brig wit' 'er!" The crew took up the chant immediately.

"The brig wit' 'er! The brig wit' 'er! The brig wit' 'er!" Will went to counsel with Gibbs off in a corner, keeping in mind the angry chants.

"We're inclined to it," Gibbs spoke. It was the only solution to the problem he was faced. Will shook his head firmly.

"It's not a good idea Gibbs. We shouldn't. And we can't."

"Reason bein'?" he felt inclined to ask. The blacksmith got closer.

He whispered. "You know what they are. A brig won't contain them." Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Aye. I feel yer drift me boy but the crew's getting restless. We have to do something or their going to riot, take the Black Pearl for themselves and mutiny us all." The first mate gave the junior an eye as if he were telling a miraculous story with clues and added secret meanings. "Imagine the five of us on a god forsaken spit of land wit' one shot of a pistol." His head lifted to head in that suicide-shot-to-the-head manner. "Only option lad."

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Tia stood beside Anamaria at the helm the look of visions etched into her face. They stood silently letting the wind speak for them as it blew their hair and moved the ship along. It was coming soon. They so desperately wanted answers but a mutiny could take the place of it. "Flash of green," the captain said nonchalantly. It was in reference to the riddle that was the key to finding Jack. _"Up is down on the mirrored sea, when sun rise sets at the flash of green." _ It made not a lick of sense; except to those who already experienced it.

Tia nodded. "As soon as they attempt to lock us in. We'll have to take new bodies." Anamaria did not at like this idea.

"I've had this body for years and it's yet to be damaged. I'm not going to suffer it being lost to the sea. Besides no one else is to touch this helm with the exception of me and Will. They won't be locking me up tight luv."

**A/N: I'm sory it's been a while but I just started up school again so I've been trying to work hard and plus I've been working on Original Sin, In Past Lives and Leaks. And if you haven't R&Red the updated versions of those do it!**

**Captainme: If you noticed I used part of the new script and incorporated it into this. Thanks luv!**

**Countess of Angels: Yeah she is getting to be but ya know…oh well. Thanks for the review. **

**JackNanamaria: Yup yup. Jack Sparrow gestures are uber smexy.**

**Captain Ammie: Can't wait to read your Tia/Davy story. I'm sure it'll be good!**


	7. My Body is My Temple

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I updated this but I'm back my loves! Also check out You Will See, which I recently updated as well. Reviews much appreciated!**

Anamaria did not struggle when they brought her down to the brig. Her host body wore a smirk the enitre time as she let herself be carried away. She found it hilarious how the crew thought she cold be contained by chains and a brig. Yes, her body could, but that was not a feat for her, she would merely pick one of the men to harbor herself in. For the time being that was, she had lived in that body for years, nearly 20, and she had become quite fond of it. She had taken it from some Brazillian slave she had 'met' in an alley, after luring her into a trap. The girl had merely been on her way to run errands for her master when the calling began.

_"Come to me Bella, follow my voice." _

_Bella could hear it in her head. It became louder as she picked up her pace, running from the voice she could not escape in her head. She stopped shortly out of breath, her mind playing tricks on her. "Bella!" The voice laughed harshly. It was not the laugh of a voice she could recognize. It had a Spanish accent and would have been a plesant voice, if it had been saying pleasant things. _

_"Bella. Come on," came the voice in her mind again, this time speaking more soflty. "That's it. A bit closer. Yes love, that's right. I promise I won't hurt you." _

_After some time, when she had succumbed to the voice, on the ground holding her head in her hands, the laughter died and Bella was left alone in her thoughts. She could not help but wonder where that evil yet pleasant voice had come from. Opening her eyes and looking around she could now only wonder how she had gotten here. She was on her knees, facing the wall of an alley. Footsteps approached her slowly and Bella nearly lost her balance standing up and spinning around to find the keep of said steps. _

_The voice that had once been in her mind now came from some woman's lips. "I knew you would make it Bella. I had such faith in you." Bella backed away as quickly as she could. There were crates and barrels in her way, and she tripped over them, only to find her back up against the wall and her feet sprawled acrossed the ground. _

_"What do you want from me?" She asked the keeper of the voice. Bella could not see her voice, only the outline of her body. By the looks of it, she was a petite woman with a headfull of tightly curled hair down her back. _

_Bella tensed against the wall, a obvious look of discomfort and fear on her face as the womanstep ever so close to her and finally knelt in front of her. Her face so close to her as though she would kiss her. She could not make out her face. The woman who kept the voice in her head was a beauty. Her brown hair framed her tanned, oval face. She had green eyes and was obviously Portugese with her strong accent. "I need your body Bella." Her dark skinned face expressed fear and confusion. "This body," the keeper said, looking down upon herself, "was incredible for the time I needed it. Now, I need something less suspicious. No one will suspect a young, beautiful slave," she said stroking the girl's thick, straight locks. "But I have a choice for you Bella. This body is in perfect condition. With it, you'll be free. I'm offering you that in exhange for this body. This strong, innocent body." _

_"And my other option?" she asked cautiously._

_The woman twirled a lock of Bella's hair in her hand slowly. "Your other option love... is death." Bella nodded. _

_"The body. I want the body," Bella mustered. _

_"That's a smart lass." _

Oh how she loved the body of dear, sweet, beautiful, Brazilian Bella. But she did not worry as she sat below in the brig next to Tia Dalma. She only watched as Tia made the calls to 2 memebers of the crew. They would not lock her up for long. She would make sure of that.

**A/N: Okay so that was basically just a filler chapter. The next one will follow the plot more I promise. Review loves!**


End file.
